ghost stories with TMNT
by arganteschaines17
Summary: when the turtles got bored , leo decides to gave them a small entertainment , or more like a chill down the spine . well you know from the title don't you ? anyways , R&R please . :)
1. prologue

**prologue **

evening in the turtles' lair .

it was damn boring for the four brothers as they're grounded by splinter for skateboarding in the lair without permission and break some stuffs while they're at it . so , raph just sat on his usual couch in while reading his old comics , leo watching his space heroes , mickey with his slics of pizzas and donnie with his never ending science project . they were engulfed in silence until raph decided to break the ice . "this is soo boring !" he whined . the other three sighed .

"yeah , if mikey didn't do the freackin' trick , we wouldn't be in this killing boredom !" don hissed at his brother as he walked out of the room with his face slightly grilled

"dude ! what's with your face ?" mikey asked

"usual accidents" leo muttered as he rolled his eyes .

"so what now ?" mikey asked

suddenly leo put hi hand around his two brother and smirked with a somewhat dark smile , raph walked to him , feeling a bit interested . "whaddya got in mind , fearless ?" he asked . "why don't we do a hyakumonogatari kaidankai ?"


	2. leo's tale

**chapter 1 **

****( leo's POV )

"hyaku.. what ?" mikey asked as he tried to repeat the foreign word from his mouth to no avail . i chuckled at my lil' bro .

"mikey , its hyakumonogatari kaidankai . basically its a game where people takes turn to tell a ghost story inside a room with only a candle as its lighting . each time they finish , they'll blow off the candle and by the end they'll count their numbers to see if there's a ghost listening to them and why am still talking to you ?!" he asked in slight annoyance from his long speech .

mikey shrugged "so you want a test courage leo ?" he asked

i nodded . "how about it ?" . the three looked at each other for a while before raph and mikey raised their hands "we're in" they said in unison . i looked at don , he still think of the game , so i decided to tease him a bit "how bout you don ?" . "i .. uh" he muttered . "you scared ?" . "am not . there's no such thing as ghost" he denied . "then ?" i asked . "fine . i'm in" he sighed .

"mikey see if we still had any candles for the game" i ordered and with a salute , mikey walked off .

* * *

we settled into the dojo , making sure it was completely dark before lighting up the candles mikey has reserved for us . we sat across each other in rectangular position . after each of us lit the candle and hold it for dear lives . i decided to start the little fun . this reminds me though , we haven't told master splinter that we'll do this game . naah ... he will just ignore it .

"lets begin . gentlemen ... and raph , this time , don't make any noise ." i warned them "i'll start first"

"In 1969, a school girl was standing on a bridge right above some train tracks. It was raining, so she couldn't see anything. Then, a gate went loose! She was holding it so fell down with it. Trying to get up, a train came and with that, the train ran over her. All it did was completely ripping her waist off which she soon died from blood loss. Now today they say her ghost still lingers around train bridges or at High Schools . But this isn't that normal ghost that wants to get the light. This ghost is deadly. They say she carries around a axe or a scythe and she goes around finding people. What she does is that she cuts people from their waist so they can look like her"

i told them with motions and sound effects . living in a sewer and dark really gives its horror aura at its peak . mickey looked like he was choking on himself not to scream and donnie seems to be muttering and chanting science theories and equations to help him calm down . feeling a bit amused , i tapped my feet lightly , it was dark , so they dont realize it was me . "tek tek" it sounded . they hugged each other with one hand as beads of sweet ran through their face ."don , i'm scared ." mikey whispered .

"so do i" don whispered back .

i blew my candle with a "its the end of the story . please look out for you backs ."

they almost screamed if raph didn't stand up and said "my turn" . i really wished them to scream to the top of their lungs and dashed out of the dojo . that will make them even better . er .. need composure . calm myself . i took a deep breath as i realized my nasty level had raised a few points .

"go ahead" i said

"o-o-onegaishimasu" don whispered between his frightened chatters .

with that the haunted eerie game of courage continued .


	3. raph's tale

**disclaimer : i own nothing from TMNT . i really wished though ... **

* * *

**they almost screamed if raph didn't stand up and said "my turn" . i really wished them to scream to the top of their lungs and dashed out of the dojo . that will make them even better . er .. need composure . calm myself . i took a deep breath as i realized my nasty level had raised a few points .**

**"go ahead" i said**

**"o-o-onegaishimasu" don whispered between his frightened chatters .**

**with that the haunted eerie game of courage continued . **

* * *

**chapter 2 : raph's tale **

**( raph's POV ) **

_these guys are chicken ! _i thought to myself _leo's story won't even compare to mine ! i will make them wet their pants and cry like baby with this . _i smirked with the most evil grin i ever have . even in darkness , i'm sure leo can see me smirk on them . he has a nocturnal vision after all ...

i took a deep breath and started my tale . as if on cue , a rush of wind blowed into the dojo , rustling the big tree and waving our candles , making our shadows dance and distort , mikey was now praying for dear lord and donnie went a step further with his equations , sometimes even muttering what seemed like shakespeare's original story of king lear and the nostradamus . well , leave them be ..

"this tale was about a family ." i stated "otanoshimi ."

"once , there's this particular family who went for a trip to a resort . the family have two children and brought their dogs for the holiday as well. then one night when it was raining horribly , a truck came to their cabin and asked a help for the truck as it was breaking down . the faher happily helps . the dog however , was barking and growling at the man , threatening to bite him at any moment . the family had to tie him to a tree to prevent him from bitting the man . then that happened , the youngest vchild , which is four , started to cry and wished the man to go away .

the family was utterly confused by the child's constant cries and the dogs ceaseless barks . nevertheless , they finished the work and watched the man leave with the truck . they went inside to calm the dog and their little child . they asked him why he was crying but he refused to tell anything . after an hour , a police car arrived in front of their lodge . they told them that they were searching for a man driving a truck . apparently he was a killer on the run that has killed women. the family was told to be on guard and so , they didn't sleep any minutes that night .

at the morning the police told them that the man and his truck fell from a cliff and exploded . he was dead . they were so relieved at the news and decided to rest . the child then told his family " that guy ... behind him , there's a lady with bloody face and hollow eyes writhing in anger and holding him right in the neck ."

i breathed again after finishing my story with a "the end" and looked down to see my brothers' reaction .

leo was particularly speechless .

donnie was plugging his ears with all of his might and looked like more of a zombie mutant .

mikey was trembling in fear , his eyes wide and rolled from side to side to scan the room . he looks like a scene out of horror flicks . again , poor little mikey .

i blowed my candle and sat down beside leo and stared blankly at the two who was so stressed to actually go on . mikey suddenly stood up with all his might on his trembling feet and looked at us "i-i'm n..next"

leo and i smirked and looked at each other _this is gonna be interesting _.

the game resumed again ... never letting the coward to step back and send shiver therough the spines with its every word . i've become a poet i guess . duh!

* * *

**author's note : the second chapter is up ! hooray ! this one was a bit difficult since i've to dig through a bundle of comics , nocels and books to get raph's story . its quite complicated ... anyway , next is mikey's , please look forward to it . R & R pliss :) **


	4. mikey's tale

**disclaimer : tmnt was owned by nickelodeon . and definitely not me , i'm just a fan with waaay too many fantasies . anyway , enjoy .**

* * *

**leo and i smirked and looked at each other ****_this is gonna be interesting _****.**

**the game resumed again ... never letting the coward to step back and send shiver therough the spines with its every word . i've become a poet i guess . duh! **

* * *

**chapter 3 : mikey's tale **

( mikey's POV )

i stood there half petrified as i felt my bros' gaze directed at me , my candle , and my half lit confused face . "should i start now ?" i asked dumbly . this really is an awkward moment since i'm not so good with horror genres ... *sigh*

"you can start anytime soon . we don't want donnie to relax now do we ?" leo said .

wew ... this is a new development . leo does actually have a mischievous side . its rare to see him kinda amused , he was rather stony and leader-like , thought sometimes he act like a 5 year old when he was watching that space heroes program he loved so much ... "alright then" i sighed and pulled a big picture book "hajimemashou"

i opened the picture book and saw my bros' in awestruck face . *giggle*

* * *

( Leo's POV )

****"what the shell ?" i asked myself as i looked inside the picture book

it was filled with a bunch of drawings , which must be mikey's , painted with artistic touches here and there . then he took a deep breathe and started his tale .

"one day , there's a little boy who loves to eat pizza ." he pointed to the picture of a mutant turtle with orange mask , its him in his picture . how cute ... "he loves to eat it so much that he wished that his pizza won't run out . so , he went to the profesor's lab to ask him for help ." he pointed to a large black door in a black wall which resembles the door to donnie's lab .

"he pleaded with cries and everything he has got to the professor . the professor took pity on him and gave him a potion that'll make anything it drips on multiplies ." he flipped the page and pointed to the picture of donnie with a lab coat holding a glass jar filled with pinkish liquid . "as soon as he got it , he waste no time and poured it to the pizza . it multiplies instantly ." he said as he flipped through the page and showed a picture where a pan of pizza became 3 pans of pizza . really , that would make you pizza king ...

" he ate . ate . and ate . never ending . but as a living creature , his stomach has its limit and finally gave up on eating the never ending pizza , he left to take a glass of water and when he gets back , the pizza has turned into a pile and become a mountain . his house then tumbled down because of the large mountain of pizza ." mikey showed us a picture where he was crying in front of a destroyed house full of pizza , but in the picture he looks like he just came to heaven ... so much difference huh ?

"he then asked the professor to make a rocket and send the mountain of pizza to the sky . he did it with a lot of grumble and when he finished , the rocket was barely able to fit in all those pizzas . they send it off to the sky . but rumors has it that somewhere in the outer space , the pizza was still multiplying !" he ended with a girly scream that echoed through the silent room .

"that's the end" he said

"such a mood breaker" raph sighed

" the picture looks kinda cute" donnie pointed and mikey jumped happily .

he blew out is candle and sat down . we landed our gaze to the last light in the room . donnie . "come on donnie" i said

he gulped and stood up . "o-okay then"

the chills blew out again and i felt some of my skin become tingly at the cold sensation , it really is eerie ...

* * *

**author's note : *sigh* i couldn't came up with a better story than this for a happy mikey . it was difficult to combine smile and fear after all ... anyways , i intend to make a bit of unique points on donnie's later . by the way , if any of you who read notices i took this story from a comic known as keroro gunso . it was hella funny with the pictures and all ... hope you like it . R & R :3 **


	5. donnie's tale

**disclaimer : i don't own any of the characters in TMNT . **

* * *

**he gulped and stood up . "o-okay then"**

**the chills blew out again and i felt some of my skin become tingly at the cold sensation , it really is eerie ...**

* * *

**chapter 4 : donnie's tale **

( donnie's POV )

"just so we're clear here ." i started "i'm not very good with ... well ... ghost stories and ... can we just skip my turn ?" i was worried since i knew nothing supernatural and either a fan of thrillers like raph or old urban legends like leo , let alone crazy fantasies like mikey's . to hell with the ghosts , i don't even believe in their existence .

"you just said okay" mikey trailed

"excuses" raph mocked "ha ! yer scared to talk , brainiac ?" he added

"no donnie . you have to tell us the tale so we can continue . that's the whole point" leo said .

i sighed internally . true , this game needs all participant to tell the stories they had , but ... all i knew about ghosts are :

1. they're not real

2. they're only fantasy

and lastly , they will never be real ! i can't believe i actually agreed to do this game in the first place .

"drop your science donnie" leo cheered "you can even use your imaginations like mikey"

"fine" i grumbled "mairimasu"

"well , let me ask you guys , have you ever felt like watched when you're alone ?" i asked . i have once read an article that stories that includes the listeners' experience gave more chill than those aren't . so i practically gave it a try .

"nope" leo and raph answered together .

"sometimes" mikey answered "when taking baths for example" he trailed

i nodded and continued with my tale " okay , so this happens to me one time , remember when i looked pale after the bath ... it was because ..."

**SOME MOMENT AFTER DONNIE STARTED ... **

"... a girl with large unblinking eyes looking at me with all its might , she was bloody and messy black hair ..." i trailed my story further and longer than i'd thought . of course , adding some fear factors here and there to maximize the effects .

it seems the article i read was partially true as mikey hugged leo who was cupping his own face in fear and most amusingly , raph was also scared . well , my story was just plain , telling about my fake encounter with a ghost girl in our bath which made me look pale as hell when i got out . in reality , however , it was because i had heatstroke after using the hot water for too long . well , sometimes lying was a good thing and it proves that i was a quite good storyteller ( and liar + author ) *giggle*

"that's the end" i said

"you ... are seriously ... scary don" mikey whimpered , he wont be able to close his eyes tonight , i know it .

"i don't know you have this in you" leo added as he pointed to the petrified raph .

"me neither" i said and i blew my candles out .

then we began the counting as we sat next to each other , forming a rectangle with our bodies . leo starts first with "one" and then came raph with "two" then mikey with "three" and ... me with "four" . we sat there motionless , waiting for anything to show up or shock us . but nothing happens . this proof my theory that ...

"five"

... ghost are real

we tensed at the sudden echo and turned our head around , trying to see if there's anyone other than us in the dojo . ah it won't work , this place was too dark for us . then came the tek and tek noise like something was tapping heavily at the floor . it reminds me of leo's tale . god , i'm scared . the tapping melted into the silence and the room has once again returned calm . that's until mikey screamed as he felt someone scratched his shell .

then me being caressed in the thigh and leo felt a breeze of breath in the crook of his neck , finally raph gets the real chilling experience as he screamed after hearing a low whisper in her ear that we barely heard as well . it says "i am here"

we screamed and began to scramble on our feet to the floor when suddenly the lamp turned on and master splinter and april appeared . they were giggling like crazy .

"you guys are ..." leo trailed , feeling his voice left his vocal cords

"you see that face you're making . its so funny , no.. no... that would be an understatement . it's HILARIOUS !" april laughed and she fell on her knees as she laughed hard . real hard ."i have to admit that you guys are so .. so.. hahahah !" she continued in her fit of laughing . she calmed down after soem minutes and stood back again . "sorry . it was so funny" she blushed

"my sons . i didn't think that playing this game was a good idea to fill your boredom ." splinter said sternly after maintaining his chuckles as well "look , michelangelo was distressed and was quite ... mortified ? well you see the point yourself and don't misunderstand us . i asked april to help me stops you from playing the game as it has proven to be a real ghost summoning rites in old japan where the people usually stops at the last stories to cancel it" he informed .

"let me make this clear ." i said "you guys are the ones that made the whole tektek sounds ?"

they nodded .

"scratching mikey's shell , caressing my thigh , breathing in leo's neck and whispered on raph ?" i asked

"except whispering on raph" they answered in unison .

that wasn't funny . i paled as we all left the room with the most scared face we have made in our whole life . later that night , we didn't dare to sleep alone in our rooms and was cuddled in leo's , since it was the most tidy room . sensei was brave enough to go alone in his room , ignoring the heavy , eerie aura that filled the lair . april left right after that , she seemed in shock .

i learned a lesson . ghosts are real . they're nastily scary . and the last , never play hyakumonogatari no matter how bad the situation is .

**fin . **

* * *

**author's note : okay .. so , i took back the whole unique on donnie things . i'm at lost for inspiration and the stocks of my resources has been cut down in half since my magazines and comics been donated for some new libraries . hiks . anyway ... there you have it . my story ends here . plis review and all the others ... thx . :)**

**-arganteschaines17- **


End file.
